Dream Come True
by Laid-Back Brit
Summary: What Sora had planned was something he had thought about often enough, but had never actually experienced. He had never believe Kairi would be interested in doing this with him, yet the fact it was something which only occurred in his dreams was so frustrating. It was time to see if he could make it actually happen. No more sitting back, dreaming and wishing. It was now or never...


**Hey, guys! Here's a new Kingdom Hearts story focusing on Sora and Kairi I thought of, which I just had to write! Hope you enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

"I can't believe I'm doing this."

Sora was a jumble of nerves as he stood alone on the beach of the small island. Waves lapped gently onto the shore while gulls cawed as they soared through the evening sky. The spiky-haired boy felt the knot of sea tighten inside his stomach as he raised his hand to stare at his Gummi Phone, tensing up over the call he was about to make.

Or rather, what he was going to do after the call.

It was something he had never done before. Something he had often dreamed of, thinking about how wonderful it would be. The last time he had thought about it was when he had caught himself imagining it while travelling through one of the outside worlds with Donald and Goofy. Never before had he come close to doing such an activity – with the person who was most precious to him.

It was time to change that. How the person on his mind would react made the brunette extremely nervous. If he didn't arrange it, however, then it would forever be a dream that would never come true.

He had to make it happen.

"Alright…" Sora inhaled deeply, bracing himself for what he was about to do. "Here we go?"

With his gloved hand, he tapped away at the screen of his Gummi Phone to make the call. He stared at it as he waited for the person at the opposite end of the line to answer. The tune to show the other person's phone jingled softly – before coming to an abrupt stop as the other person appeared on the screen, her face filling with delight when she saw who was calling her.

"_Sora!_"

"Hey, Kairi…"

Sora couldn't help but smile at the sight of the beautiful red-haired girl gazing at him from the screen. He took in every detail of her angelic face from her amazing blue eyes to her sweet smile. The sight of her filled his heart deeply with warmth.

"What's up?" Kairi asked cheerfully.

Sora inhaled again, trying to hide how nervous he was. "Are you going anything right now?"

"No." Kairi shook her head, oblivious to how tensed up her best friend was. "I'm not doing anything. Why'd you ask?"

"Would you…" Sora paused, trying not to let his fear take over him. "…meet up with me on the shore of the smaller island."

"Sure!" Kairi's face brightened, her smile filling with happiness at what the boy asked her. "I'll be right over there!"

"Great!" Sora smiled in return, his stomach overflowing with excitement and nerves. "I'll see you there!"

"You sure will – 'cause I'll get there before you, you lazy bum!"

Kairi giggled at the way she never tired of referring to the spiky-haired boy in a teasing manner. Her sweet face disappeared from the screen as she switched off the call – before Sora could tell her he was already at the place he had asked her to meet him at.

With his stomach trembling, Sora lowered the Gummi Phone in his hand. His lips were pressed firmly together as he stared out towards the sea. The sun was sinking slowly beyond the horizon, painting the sky in a deep shade of orange. The waves were still washing up onto the shore, inches away from the soles of the spiky-haired boy's large boots.

Sora was absolutely terrified of how Kairi was going to respond to what he was going to do with her. It was incredible, he thought, how he could take on the Heartless and members of Organization XIII fearlessly – but was a bag of nerves over doing a certain activity with his best friend. The two of them had ground up together since they were small children. They had been through so much together since they had entered one another's lives – but had never done what he was planning for them to do in a few minutes.

Trying to gain control of his fear, Sora took yet another deep breath, trying to blow away all his growing nervousness.

_I shouldn't be so scared of this; I should be feeling ecstatic,_ he thought. _I'm finally gonna do what I've dreamed of for so long. If I don't do it now, I never will! It's now or never – whoever Kairi takes it…_

"Hey, Sora!"

"_Wargh!_"

Sora nearly jumped out of his skin at the sudden, sweet voice which spoke from right behind him. He swung around to find the young red-head girl standing there, smiling softly as she gazed at him with twinkling eyes.

"You got to the shore before me!" she said. "I'm impressed! Not bad for a lazy bum!"

"You're here already, Kairi?" Sora exclaimed, bemused. "That was fast."

"I've been here on this island all evening!"

Sora blinked, then he made a face over hearing Kairi had been at the very same place as him during their Gummi Phone call. He felt silly for ringing her and asking him to meet her when he could have simply looked for her and found her within a few minutes.

"Well, here I am!" Kairi grinned happily as she circled playfully around the taller boy. "What do you wanna talk about, Sora?"

Sora went rigid. His nerves trying to gain control of him again. They were making him nervous over how Kairi would respond with what he wanted to do – instead of letting him just get on with it to live out his dreams.

"Sora?"

Kairi's face fell as she gazed up at her best friend. She could see he had gone into a nervous state. It was enough to make her instantly worry. It wasn't like Sora at all to be in terrified silence. He normally had a word to say about everything, even if it often caused whoever he was giving it to letting out a groan.

"Are you alright?"

Sora appeared to had gone into a frozen state. He was staring into space, no longer gazing upon Kairi. Although his blue eyes were no longer on her, she could see the fear they were filled with. The princess of heart couldn't bare to see her beloved best friend looking so troubled. He was always there for her whenever she needed him – and she was ever ready to do the same for him.

Unwilling to stand back and do nothing for her kind hero, Kairi placing a hand onto Sora's cheek.

"It's okay, Sora. You can tell me what's troubling you."

The feeling of the girl resting her hand on his cheek was enough to snap Sora out of his state as both of them turned bright red. He stared at the girl with wide eyes, taking in how close to him she was.

"I need to hear what's on your mind, so I can help you like you always help me."

As Kairi smiled warmly at him, Sora felt his heart hammering inside his chest. His legs were beginning to trouble, although it was over the beautiful girl being so tender towards him rather than his nerves over her anticipated reaction reaction to what he wanted them to do.

"I promise you, Sora, no matter what you have to tell me…" Kairi rubbed the boy's burning cheek gingerly with her them. "…we will always be best friends - forever…"

The girl's honest words were powerful enough for Sora's fear to wash away. With his heart beating even faster, a wide toothy grin appeared on his face, causing Kairi to giggle at the sight of the Sora she knew. Assured by the princess of heart that nothing could ever their friendship, the spiky-haired boy had found the confidence he needed to do with her what he'd planned and make his dreams come true.

"Actually, it's not something I wanna tell you, Kairi…" Sora said, lowering her hand from his cheek to he could take it in his own. "It's something I wanna do with you…"

"What?" Kairi gazed at the boy's gloved hand taking her own, her cheeks turning a soft shade of pink. "What do you wanna tell me, Sora?"

Still smiling widely, Sora raised his other hand, which was still holding his Gummi Phone. He tapped away at the screen for a few moments, then threw the device out of his grasp, causing it to land a few yards away on the sand.

"Sora?" Kair blinked in great confusion upon seeing the boy hurl his own Gummi Phone across the beach. "What you doing?"

With his smile broadening, Sora raised up his hand that was holding Kairi's until they were level with their heads. "This…"

Right at that moment, soft, twingling music began to escape from the Gummi Phone to fill the island's salty air.

Kairi's ears perked up at the sound – then she squeaked as she suddenly felt Sora wrapping his free arm around her to pull her toward him. Her cheeks instantly changed from pink to red as she peered up at the taller boy. She found herself gazing into her eyes, causing her to go unusually shy as her darkness-devoid heart raced inside her.

Sora beamed, holding the beautiful, petite girl close to him. "Let's dance…"

Kairi's eyes widened at what Sora whispered to her - then they sparkled with happiness as she squeezed his hand in her own, a bright smile forming on her own features as she wrapped her arm around him. "I thought you'd never ask…"

With the last of his nerves now wiped away by all his happiness, Sora put his foot forward and began to lead his first dance with Kairi.

The pair started by circling slowly on the spot, moving to the rhythm of the music. Kairi gazed wordlessly up at Sora as he led the dance. She felt the boy unwrap his own arm from around her – causing her to squeal as he twirled her underneath his other one.

Kairi grinned, reeling herself back in the other direction below Sora's arm. She placed her free hand onto his shoulder, taking control as she began to sway from side to side before him.

Sora felt his cheeks heartening up as he moved along with the girl. He could barely believe they were dancing together; something he had never thought would happen beyond his dreams. He swayed along in time with the princess of heart before placing his hands on the sides of her slim waist.

One moment, Kairi was staring up at the boy she loved. The next, her adoring blue eyes were level with his own, widening as she felt her feet leaving the ground. With much ease, the tall boy lifted the shorty girl into the air, beginning to spin around very fast.

"Woohoo!" Kairi giggled, elatedly raising an arm up while her red hair wiprf in the wind as her hero held her up and swung her around. "Yay, Sora!"

The bright smile plastered on Kairi's face was an amazing sight for Sora. He paid no attention to the island and sea blurring around him as he spun around on the sandy spot, only interested in making sure his best friend was enjoying herself. Keeping a secure hold on her, he continued to spin the girl around swiftly before coming to a stop, placing her back down gently onto her feet.

Kairi gazed brightly up at the spiky-haired boy. She was extremely happy to have a dance with him, finding it as wonderful as he did. Eager to show him how much she was enjoying it, she wrapped her arms slowly around his neck, holding herself very close to him.

Sora felt as though his heart was going to pop out of his chest from how fast with was racing. He was becoming all warm inside as he always did whenever Kairi embraced him. He enveloped her with his own arms winding around her waist, moving her slowly with him to the rhythm of the music.

The two best friends swayed and circled once again to the tune coming from the Gummi Phone. It continued to fill the air of the islands, eventually coming to its last few notes.

That was Sora's cue to perform the move he had in mind to end their dance.

Gently, he began to tilt himself forward – causing Kairi to start to lean back. Feeling herself lowered towards the ground, Kairi held onto Sora's neck tighter. The girl wasn't the least bit worried though; she knew her spiky-haired protector wouldn't allow her to fall.

Kairi felt her soles leave the sand as she was taken off of her feet. A content smile formed on her angelic face as she relaxed in Sora's arms. She allowed him to continue to lower her down until her back was a few inches above the ground. The boy came to a gentle stop and stayed still as he dipped the beautiful princess of heart in his embrace.

The girl's cheeks were now as red as her hair as she gazed up at Sora. A sweet, cheerful giggle escaped her from how close the two of them were. She barely noticed the full moon that was now looming in the sky or the twinkling stars which surrounded it. All she was interested in that night was the boy she had just danced with for the first time.

As the melody finally came to a stop, the darkened atmosphere of the island was once again filled with the sound of the lapping waves. The young pair remained still, locked together in their embrace with the boy still holding the girl above the ground in his arms.

Sora wordlessly took in the sweet, innocent face of the one he was cradling. Never had he felt so happy in his entire life.

He had done it! He had finally danced with Kairi! Never did he believe he would ever share such a wonderful moment with the girl he loved! It had been so surreal! Even better than he had ever imagined!

"Sooo…" Sora said shyly, breaking the silence as he helped her to her feet. "What did ya think of that, Kairi?"

"Wow…" Kairi grinned up at the brunette with a raise of her eyebrow. "Who knew you were the type to dance, Sora?"

"Yeah! I'm sorry if I wasn't any good! I know I'm not as good as-"

Sora was cut off as Kairi suddenly tightened her arms around his neck, his eyes widening in astonishment on feeling his lips being pressed against by her own.

"Wasn't any good?!" she repeated disbelievingly. " How can you say that about yourself?! You were _amazing_!"

"A…A…" Sora stammered, struggling to find his voice after being kissed by the love of his life. "Amazing?! Me?!"

"You sure were! I don't know why you haven't showed me how wonderfully you dance!" Kairi happily rested her head against the boy's chest. "We seriously need to do it more often!"

Sora's eyes sparkled. He was amazed to hear Kairi had enjoyed their dance as much as he was. He peered down at the girl who was snuggling joyfully up to where his heart was beating fast inside him.

A warm smile appeared on Sora's face as he held her lovingly closer to him in his arms.

If dancing regularly with him was something Kairi desired, that was exactly what she was going to get from now on!

"Thank you, Sora…" Kairi looked up softly as the kind, protective boy holding her. "…for such a wonderful surprise this evening."

Sora sent his smile down to her as he raised a gloved hand to run it gently through her soft red hair. "Anything for you, Kairi…"

"C'mon! Let's go chalk up what we just did together!" Kairi suddenly grabbed Sora's hand. "It'll be an awesome addition to the drawings we've made over the years!"

Sora barely had time to take digest Kairi's plan as he was suddenly being pulled by her in the direction of the Secret Place. Struggling to keep up with the laughing girl, Sora chuckled happily as he allowed her to lead him to the entrance of the cave that was concealed away by bushes. The pair of young loves made their way through the foliage to enter the grotto they had decorated over the years with chalk drawings on the rocky walls – eager to add one of the dance they'd shared that evening.

"Well, that sure went well!"

No sooner had Kairi dragged Sora into the cave than the door to the Seaside Shack opened. Roxas emerged to step out onto the sand. A wide smile was on his face which he directed to the person who had accompanied him in watching the young lovers' dance with through the cracks in the wooden building.

"I think it's safe to say Sora and Kairi had a romantic time! Aren't you glad I thought of hiding us in that shack to watch them?!"

"I think we should've left them to enjoy their dance in private… But I have to admit, it was beautiful…"

As she stepped out of the shack to join Roxas on the sand, Naminé held her hands together as she held her hands together with a small smile. She couldn't help feeling glad for her friends that they had shared their first dance together. It had clearly made Sora and Kairi so happy.

How she wished she would experience that same wonderful activity with the one most precious to her.

At that moment, the blonde girl's blue sandal hit something laying in the sand, snapping her out of her dreamy thoughts as she looked down to see what it was.

"Oh, Roxas!" she exclaimed, picking it up in her hand. "Look what Sora's left behind!"

Roxas swung around and made his way over to where the shy girl stood, shaking his head in delief as he took from her what she had found from where the brunette boy had thrown it. "That Sora! Fancy leaving his Gummi Phone behind! It's a good thing we did come out here to watch them! Or else the waves would've washed it away and he'd have lost it forever!"

"We'd better return it to him!"

"Sure, sure! We'll do that…" Roxas stared at the screen of his friend's Gummi Phone for a moment – before tapping away at it with his thumb, an ambitious smile forming on his face. "…right after we've borrowed it for a little while…"

"Borrowed it?" Naminé echoed, a puzzled look on her face directed at the blonde boy. "What do you want to borrow Sora's Gummi Phone for, Roxas?"

At that moment, the music which had been playing for Sora and Kairi's dance began to escape from the phone again. Roxas sent his smile towards the girl he loved as he placed the device down – before taking her hand in his own, causing her to let out a squeak of surprise.

"So the two of us can do for ourselves exactly what we saw just now." Roxas grinned, wrapping his arm around his love's waist. "How about it, Naminé?"

Naminé gazed up at the boy, her cheeks burning as they turned bright red. With a smile of delight crossing her face, she squeezed her hand in his before placing her free one onto his shoulder, allowing him to lead her as they began their own first dance together.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Hope this gave you plenty of SoKai vibes - and some RokuNami ones too! ;)**

**Cheerio!**


End file.
